halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ocelot79
Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular. Something... Some IP user just came up to me and made some statements about you and the others...Little_Missy - 07:07, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I believe someone is jealous of you and tried to ruin your reputation...oh well. Since it is an IP user, I pretty much ignore most of the information...Little_Missy - 08:35, 24 July 2008 (UTC) As far as I know, the RP has not yet started. However, if you follow the Battle of Kanna, the RP, I think you're in the right path...The fanon could have some extension... Little_Missy - 09:11, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Well the first RP, The Battle of Kanna is coming up soon, so check the page on that details. However if you are going to participate, please, for the love of god, check your spelling and check your grammar, or get somebody else to. No, I don't. I'm playing this game, SI. Its kinda cool but tends to be kinda annoying after loosing a few battles...Little_Missy - 14:49, 24 July 2008 (UTC) SI is SpaceInvasion. I'm always there whenever I'm not on HaloFanon or Halopedia. Also, I'm a leader of an Alliance... :D Subtank is my chosen name because...well, it was suppose to be a Halo Clan name. The Clan was called SubNAMEHERE. Thus, I joined, SubTank. Months later, the clan was disbanded and I stayed with the name...Subtank... Cool story huh...Little_Missy - 15:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, It's free. Also, you can find me there with the same name.. :D Account GO here and click on register. From there, search for SpaceInvasion and you're in!!Little_Missy - 15:19, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I don't think you're ban. Might be browser problem...Little_Missy - 13:51, 25 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Brute Chieftan Thanks for the compliment! My pic is pretty unique, 'cos I've only ever seen it with me. Your profile pic is familiar, and pretty rockin' awesome. About the Brute dude, I'm not the one to ask. I personally think that there aren't enough chieftans, but you should double check with Ajax. He's in charge of the program. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 20:32, 27 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Breaking Canon Yes, unfortunately, that is indeed breaking canon. You may want to consider using the "alternate" article tag, and writing the story as an alternate universe one. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 16:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Actually, it's exactly because of Star Wars fanon that we hold our canon-friendliness rule. Star Wars is designed to be a sort of open-ended universe, Halo is not. Star Wars fiction is larger, looser and more fantastical, Halo fiction is small, semi-realistice, and limited. Plus, non-canon entries just confuse our readers/members. If this is going to be a great bone of contention, then I'd either suggest: #Using the "Alternate" banner for your pages, #Rethinking your ideas for stories, OR, If you absolutely cannot stand either of those options, 3. Leaving the site. Let me know if you have any more comments, complaints, compliments, or suggestions. Warm Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:20, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah. Look at Template:Alternate, or some such name... As for your Spartan article, I'd suggest looking at the following pages for reference on how to make a great super-soldier: SPARTAN-144, SPARTAN-013 (Ajax 013), and SPARTAN-091. All of these Spartans were listed as "Community Favorites." I'll let you discover why. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) subtanks talk(image) you asked for full scout armor...I can get u a pic but 1st question dose it have 2 be art or can it be a pic from halo3 if halo3 I'll make it EPIC P Terrova 09:51, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ok i got the pics ill upload them on imageshack then post the links then you can do what you will with them. *EDIT image shack isnt working ill just put it up on somthing else P Terrova 04:25, 30 July 2008 (UTC) for some reason i cant upload the pics on image shack so ill just give you the derect link to them on my Bnet profile. http://www.bungie.net/stats/Halo3/Screenshots.aspx?gamertag=Terrova just get the 1st 7 pics there the 1s i made 4 u P Terrova 01:17, 31 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Canon If Indigo team is indeed spartans, than yes, it is breaking canon. Most of the recruits had not even passed training by the time Harvest happened. I'm sorry, but I don't think it's going to work out very well. Again, I strongly recommend using the "Alternate" banner so that you can do whatever you want. I don't want to keep having to explain the canon/non-canon nature of stories. Please consider the "Alt" template. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 12:08, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Hello! Hello! Im EM just wanted to say Hello. ''E.M'' What Xbox Live or on this site? I don't mind you can do both. Thanks, i'll sor the page out. Well i may as well send you one. It's finished! Once you've done the whole thing message me again and i'll get back to you when posible. Also have you read my sysop campaign? It's above and i would really like some support for the new admin elections. I'm running and the more votes i get the better. However don't feel that i'm pressuring you, i'm only asking do you don't have to if you don't want to. Regards, Well thanks for supporting me! Also the links on the page. I don't recall changing any links but if i have then you can fix them. Also the image on my gun page is there as a colour code so people know what the internal mechanics of the gun are. It just adds to the detail but i will be doing some more images for that page for the variations of the gun. Thanks again, i'll see you in two weeks! the picture yeah that would be great it true this picture is hideous [[User:Chief frank 001|CF 15:31, 11 August 2008 (UTC) yeah that woud be great sure Picture Yeah sure, go ahead, just give me a link when your done ~[[User:RATM Fanboy|"Myself"]], [[User Talk:RATM Fanboy|"Speak Your Mind"]] 19:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) RE: PANIC! Hey, first, calm down. If someone could use your account, they'd know your password, and I can assure you, mine is less secure than yours. If a random "possessing" were to occur, wouldn't the guy pick an admin to possess? Just to be on the safe side, though... change your password, super-secure or not. If you can show me some evidence of this, I can help you out more. Let me know if you have further problems after changing you password. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Albion Company They have some speciality with information warfare and information gathering. check This for more details Please fix your sig. You're making it where you're adding your category to every page you add it too. Just add a : to the front of Category:Spartan-53 --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 14:18, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Before I explain, I have to ask: was that spartan a red link on the template? Because, if so, it's Ajax's, and you don't need to mess with it. Just blank out the page and make another spartan. If not, then just go to the Spartan-IV Program, look in the Albion Company section, then choose what you like. For example, Albion Company, Epsilon Platoon, Squad Athens, and then the Fireteam. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 18:33, 18 August 2008 (UTC) No, you don't understand, that was Ajax's personal Spartan. So, just go to Template:SPARTAN-IV Ajax, add a new link to the Spartan you want (it can be in any company but Omega Company, since that's the reserves, but the number can't be above 200) and then copy the info you have on the current page over to that one. Then tell me and I'll go edit the old page. And if you can't figure this all out, just tell me the Spartan tag you'd like and I'll fix it all up for you. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 14:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Get rid of the Odysseus Pic It's mine and you didn't ask. Please remove it and find something else. Spartan 501 17:05, 19 August 2008 (UTC) OK, here's a link to the new article: SPARTAN-D076 --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but he can't be in Fireteam Alpha. First, fireteams can only have four Spartans on them. Second, Fireteam Alpha is my personal team, so you can't use it. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 14:39, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I don't own all the Spartans in Delta company, just those four. And you can't mess with other peoples stuff; what you need to do for a Fireteam is make up your own. Of course, a fireteam is made up of four spartans, so you'd either need to make three others or you can just ignore the fireteam bit. If all else fails, ask Ajax --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) No I mean the one with the SPARTAN-II in scout armor crouching with a sniper rifle and a assault rifle. I was the original creator of that pic on Xbox 360, and I gave it to Matt-256 for him to use. I never gave YOU permission. And yes its another name, but I've reviewed them carefully, all the EXACT details match, the only difference is that you resized and renamed it. Get, it, of, please. Spartan 501 16:57, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Because it was quite hard to get, as I had to beat a single campaign achievment multiple times. Oh, and thank you. Spartan 501 18:10, 20 August 2008 (UTC) You can't mix companies, so no mixing between Delta and Halo company or any others. As for adding the events, yes, you can because those events happened to all Spartans. Please, if you want to understand the Spartans read all of this article --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 23:55, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Re:...Uh..Yeah... Thanks for voting me on the Election... though sometimes I wonder if I'm the right person for the job... Well, just a brief summary over Alien vs Predator 1 and 2. AVP 1 For more information, click here AVP starts off with the Predator launching a Heat Blast at the Antartica to activate a pyramid containing a Frozen Alien Queen. A local company, Weyland Industry found the heat signature and traced it. They send a expeditionary team to check it out. Soon, they venture in the Pyramid and accidently started the Defrosting of the Frozen Alien Queen. Soon, the Team got taken away by the Facehuggers and the hunt begins... The Predators (3 Warriors) rush into the pyramid in a hurry and began hunting the humans as well as being prepared for the Aliens. From there, two Predators got killed, One hunting for its shoulder weapon. All of the humans got killed except for one woman. The Woman and the Predator join forces and combat the Aliens as they find a way to get out of the pyramid. After escaping the Alien Queen emerge and killed the Predator. The Woman kills the Queen by dragging it into the lake. The Predator Mothership swoops by and pick up the dead Warrior, giving the Woman a Spear as a present...XD...Film Ends... AVP 2 Well, after the ending of the first film, it seemed the Predator was facehugged by a Facehugger back in the first film. The Alien from the Predator (Predalien), kills every crew of the ship and cause it to fall back into Earth. An Elite Predator was sent to take care of this catastrophe. The Battle soon took over in a small town where the Predalien became the Queen and sent the Aliens to take control of the town. The Predator arrives in the town and hunts for the Alien. From here, the humans were caught in a Battle unforeseen. The Humans gather to escape the town after receiving word that the Military would nuke the town. Battle here battle there...the humans escaped, nuke sets off killing the Predator and Aliens. Film Ends...XD There you go, spoilers!! On Halopedia: It seemed the ban thingy is over...I get to edit again....not sure about you..Little_Missy - 13:40, 21 August 2008 (UTC) The admins left this official statement regarding the Ban Chaos. To all Halopedians, please do not spam the Admin's Message Box as the situation is being handled by Wikia Staff. Hopefully, this event will end sometime by end of this week... So, quitea lot of users are asking for an unban...EyE 15:08, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Good Work Hey i think all your work is really good (btw im a Halopedian aswell) and i was wondering if u would want to collaberate on something lemme kno Thanks Yes i was wondering if u would want to do a fanon together Maybe a SPARTAN Program or a story about a fight on a planet with rebels you got any ideas? I have an ODST based in the Necros Era Joshua McCallan and a unit 101st Orbital Shock Regiment but no SPARTAN IVs so how about we create a platoon of SPARTAN-VIs u mkae half and i make half? I'm just testing out the codes for a new sig. The EYE Sig is just an experiment....EyE 14:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC) This is my SPARTAN-IV tags SPARTAN-G024, SPARTAN-G087, SPARTAN-G013,SPARTAN-G072 and SPARTAN-G006 let me know your Ok SPARTAN-E024 Ummm What Halo 3 multiplayer armour do SPARTAN-IVs use? Thanks I did read it, so does it mean he can wear any Halo 3 multiplayer armour? O thanks hey could u give me link to the SPARTAN-IV Template i want to move my guys into Ghost Comapany Yh but i want my guys to be Marksmen Fine ok so can two of my guys in Easy be Marksmen? YouTube Ad Hey, that's an awesome idea! Why don't you run it by everyone in the Forum, just to get an idea of what should be in it! If you can get a good enough ad out there, we can post it on the site as well. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:25, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Your Wiki Can i be an Admin on your wiki? Regards, Next time, make sure you change all the information when you copy something. It still said Fireteam Alpha as the name. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 22:59, 23 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Ad, Etc. The Forum is located well, here. And, since I have dial-up Internet... I can't help you out much with your add. (Takes me 3 hours to load a three-minute video) About your WWII wiki, thank you very much, but I can't work two wikis at once, especially being an admin here. I tried to balance Halopedia and Halo Fanon a while back, but look what happened there. No one remembers me at H-pedia. So, while I am honored that you'd ask me, I'm afraid I can't help. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 00:18, 24 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. You aren't a native English speaker? AD CANDIDATES PLEASE,IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS THAT HEADLINE,THEN DO NOT POST A MESSAGE THERE,IT WILL BE DELETED 1)I can do this ad if noone else is interested.I have only my mobile phone and I am not a native English speaker.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 06:26, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Already on it... Hey I noticed that you are wanting an ad on youtube. Well I have already begun on such a video. It will come out with the set of three I am making. The Ad, Halo Fanon Welcome Video, and a PSA(Public Service Announcement). Thanks, H*bad (talk) 06:56, 24 August 2008 (UTC) New Wikia? Can you give me the link?Little_Missy - 05:27, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I just copied the ones we had in HaloFanon and fixed some minor coding... also, please look at your talk page at that wiki you've administrated... Little_Missy - 08:27, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Look at the talk page!!! I've already said there is a problem with the infobox... Try to ask some Wiki Janitors or Wiki Staff at the IRC for help...Little_Missy - 09:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I suggest you make some characters for the other species RPs; go check Halo Fanon:Necros for details. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 02:46, 25 August 2008 (UTC) answers 1.Join the RPs. The first is just about finished, the next few are starting soon. 2.None of those images have been deleted. You spelled the image names inncorrectly. 3.Theres other grammar mistakes here and there. Spell check your work, because that should fix grammar as well, or ask somebody to check it over. 4.Fine with the account change. Battle of Vespera. And no, i don't have the time to help. Machina Machina Machina stuff RERE:Machina Yeah, you have to upload it to your template. Also, soonish I'll be uploading new pictures for the Machina. You can use one of them if you want to SPARTAN-IV No company has more spartans than others, it just depends how many have been written for them. And for your SPARTAN-IVs, why make a template when theres already a template for the SPARTANs? Necros Things Vespera will begin soon as I can start it, don't worry about that. As for the half literate sentence you strung together about the SPARTAN-IVs, the first battle against the Necros has yet to start. And no, there is no 'ink' or 'link' for it. Vespera Check the description of Vespera on the Necros project page. 200 ships is nothing, its not 'too big'. And no, my talk page isn't too big yet. RE Sig Ok, what's your description?Little_Missy - 05:23, 27 September 2008 (UTC) The Sig Code is shown below: Odysseas-Spartan- | which will be as so: Odysseas-Spartan- | ---- Little_Missy - 09:11, 27 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Sig Error I think I fixed the sig to its proper code format. It is as so: Odysseas-Spartan | Which will be as so: Odysseas-Spartan | My Spartan Team is Crimson Team. :P Little_Missy - 11:12, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Your SPARTAN IVs Please, please, please PLEASE, read the how to make a IV guide. IF you've got SPARTANS in a fire team, they'd have normal MJOLNIR armour With assault rifles, carbines and battle rifes, with maybe some heavy weapons or specialist weapons as secondary weapons, but usually one per fire team. SPARTAN-IV units Its as simple as this. Fireteams are equipped with standard MJOLNIR armour and either assault rifles, battle rifles and maybe 1 machine LMG or GPMG, with one person per squad armed with a special weapon, such as a missile launcher, rocket launcher, sniper or greande launcher. Please, read the guide. Also, whats this about one of your SPARTANS not being able to carry much equipment? Normal Marines have to take 60 pounds of equipment, an assault weight weighs 9 pounds, and SPARTANS can lift something like three times their own body weight, without having MJOLNIR armour. Machina Pic I'll be uploading a new load which are claimed on a first come first serve basis. Vespera Invite Re: Marine Pics I would apprechiate any pictures you can give. And as far as my image of SPARTAN-033 please feel free as long as you put a bit in you article about it was me who made the picture. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 21:12, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Your Marine Pics. They should could come in handy. I'm happy to be your friend give me a shout on my talk page if you need me 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 17:58, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Godmodder Yeah, tagged it, explained why, thanks for the warning. As for Vespera, yes, tommorow, and I have personally made a collection of Brutes myself for it. Friends? You seem like a nice user. Would you want to be friends? I'm Baccus78, a nice and often active user on HaloFanon. I know most stuff on here, so I beleive we could have lots to talk about if we feel like it. Wanna know more about me, I'd be happy to tell you. Ciao, Yes I do use Elites in Vespera. I have a Special Ops team, and a regular Elite as well. I'm sure we could link our posts very well. What Brutes do you got? Ciao, Sorry, I need the regular for later RPs. But I accept that one of my Spec Ops guys die, but Gormus has to be killed then. As of the other Brutes, I'm not sure yet, we'll see. Ciao, Sckcar Amroth is the one that's gonna be killed, and Dvao 'Haerum is the one that finally kills Gormus. Kharao 'Haerum is going to be killed by a brute owned by another guy I'm working with, You want the small info I have on the whole team, then go with this link: SpecOps Team of Reconciliation Do you mean Vespera? If so, then you have to wait for Ajax to make the first chapter. Then everyone else can make chapters. For an example, look at RP:Battle of Kanna. And what exactly do you mean with conflict? Do you mean their fight? Stuff Brute Ranks are the same as they were in the war. I don't respond often because i'm pretty busy with stuff right now. Stuff I'll talk to the owner of the article about it, i know him. As for Vespera, its going to be one bloody ambush. So they are going to have to be lucky to escape. RE:Help No, everyone writes their own chapters. Look at how everyone else in Vespera have done so far. BTW, I contacted the other guy I'm working with, and would it be ok with you to, at the end of the RP, to have all our characters have a final showdown? I'll explain more later. Ciao, Reminder I don't mind you using my SPARTAN-033 image but could you please add a trivia section saying it was me who made it cause I want to promote my photo service thanks 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 19:49, 8 October 2008 (UTC) A license? for that Image? I would say User-created... don't know anything other than that...KAC- 12:56, 18 October 2008 (UTC) As long as it stays in my fanon then yeah 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 23:09, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Sig Problem I suggest not to use this sig: Odysseas-Spartan | Use this instead. Note that the image is removed.: Odysseas-Spartan If you insist on keeping the image, note that it can only be used in Halo-Fanon, where everything is possible and no limitations in Sig Policy. KAC 09:43, 4 December 2008 (UTC) To change your sig, go click More next to your Log Out button, click on Preferences, go to your raw signature/nickname and input the following code: Odysseas-Spartan Click save and refresh your browser.KAC 13:32, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Wardog Invite About your Spartan-IV Teams Hey, Ajax changed the rules for the naming thing. You've got to name them via the NATO alphabet. If you don't know how that works, let me know, I'll change them for you. Just so you get everything straight, go to Halo Fanon:Necros/SPARTAN unit --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:05, 21 January 2009 (UTC) OK, I moved your pages for you. Fireteam Alexandria is now Fireteam Bravo (Wasp Platoon) and Fireteam Alcatraz is now Fireteam Delta (Wasp Platoon). The (Wasp Platoon) part was added because the same names are repeated for every platoon. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:27, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, I have one Fireteam from Delta Company, but then I've got a whole platoon from Kilo Company, plus Kilo's 6 CO's. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:57, 22 January 2009 (UTC) S-IV Update }}